Moving On
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: “Uchiha’s do not grieve. They do not mourn. They move on. So move on. Find someone who can care for your son with you.” When Sasuke said this to his brother, he didn't have his best friend in mind. ItaNaru, yaoi. Beta'd!
1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer: **the act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim. E.g. I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: **"Uchiha's do not grieve. They do not mourn. They move on. So move on. Find someone who can care for your son with you." When Sasuke said this to his brother, he didn't have his best friend in mind.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Warnings: **YAOI, boyXboy, lemon, swearing etc.

**Other: **'_Thinking_' Writing, _**Flashback/Dream**_

* * *

Moving On

**By Tanuki-Mara**

Beta'd by Imperial Mint.

_Dedicated to Brera Sterne_

* * *

With a soft sigh, the man hunched over his desk and set the piece of paper he was reviewing aside. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, allowing himself the brief display of weakness in his private study. A glance at the clock showed him it was past two am.

Uchiha Itachi wasn't surprised; he usually worked as late as three, only to wake up at seven the next morning to start all over again. He worked all day, from his home office, and, occasionally, the main office at Uchiha Inc, the family company he was president of. The only hours of the day that Itachi could relax and be himself were in the early hours of the morning when no one saw him, and the few hours in the afternoon he spent with his son, Shisui.

Itachi had been widowed and made a single parent when his wife had died giving birth to their son. He wasn't, however, mourning for the loss of the woman, whom he had only married for the sake of his company. Although, he had been using the death of the woman as an excuse to bury himself in paperwork and cut himself off from any social life. Despite Itachi's overwhelming love for his son, Itachi hardly knew how to care for him. For the past three years, since his wife's death, Itachi had hired various nannies to care for his beloved son.

"Itachi,"

Itachi's eyes widened and he looked up to see his younger brother standing in the doorway. Sasuke had recently moved back in on Itachi's request to take care of Shisui, while working at the family company, and had, by some chance, discovered Itachi's three-am-habit.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he spun his chair to face his younger brother, "Did I wake you?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he stalked into the plain room. Itachi's face remained impassive as Sasuke's eyes tried to kill him. Itachi could read Sasuke easily; his little brother was always the more expressive one. Right now, Sasuke was angry and… exhausted?

"Itachi," Sasuke's voice was ice cold. Itachi was proud at the level of Uchiha in his brother. "Uchiha's do not grieve. They do not mourn. They move on. So move on. Find someone who can care for your son with you."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slowly as he realised his brother was trying to interfere with his life. Itachi was quite happy with the way things were; he didn't have to engage in social activities, he didn't have a woman nagging his ear off, and his life ran on _his _schedule. He didn't need to move on.

"Get out," Itachi's voice took ice to an entire new level. Sasuke's eyes narrowed further before he nodded, backing out of the room. Before he left, his eyes gave Itachi one last, hard look before he was gone. Itachi spun back to his work and picked up the first sheet on the stack. His eyes wandered over it without taking anything in and he let the paper fall with a sigh.

_Find someone who can care for your son with you._

Itachi knew that it wasn't good for his son to grow up with only one parent, especially one who rarely saw him. Another parent would be good for Shisui, and Itachi did get lonely in the large house… perhaps… maybe…

No. Itachi wasn't thinking. He loved Shisui, but he couldn't handle the hassle of a relationship… perhaps he would just hire a new nanny. Yes. A new nanny might handle it.

Torn between the decisions, Itachi decided he would sleep on it. Once he was well rested he would be thinking better. No longer would he dwell on the nonsense of a relationship.

* * *

Itachi's footsteps lead him straight towards the living room.

He had no idea why he was heading there, but he had gotten the strangest need to see his son, who he had left with Sasuke while working. Damn… he needed to hire a new nanny.

Itachi passed the empty kitchen, the library and a couple of parlours in the large mansion before he reached the living room. To his surprise, not that it showed, Sasuke was reclining on a long lounge with a book, Shisui nowhere in sight.

"Sasuke," Itachi's voice was shockingly loud in the quiet room. "Where is Shisui?"

Sasuke looked up from his book, obviously annoyed with the interruption. "Hmm?" the book went down onto Sasuke's lap as the annoyance faded. "Oh, Naruto wanted to play with him."

"Naruto's here?" Itachi frowned. He vaguely remembered the bright blond from Sasuke's high school. They had been best friends, despite their differences. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, the dobe came over to see me," he growled. "Not like we don't see each other enough. He ended up with Shisui."

"Where?"

"The nursery."

Itachi strode quickly to the nursery. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sasuke's judgement at leaving Shisui with Naruto, but as a parent he still felt the need to double check on his son. After two flights of stairs and countless rooms, Itachi was at the plain oak door that led to the nursery, which was also connected to Shisui's room, and _that _was connected to the nanny's room.

Itachi opened the door quietly, his eyes widening as they fell upon the sight before him. It had been a couple of years since Itachi had last seen Uzumaki Naruto, and the years had been kind to the blond man. His perfectly tanned body, which had always been scrawny, had evened out to become slender and willowy, with the barest hint of muscle. His golden hair fell in the same spikes around his face as usual, but they were longer now and, if possible, even more golden. His bright blue eyes were still the perfect imitation of the sky, or were they sapphires? Either way, they were still the most incredible colour Itachi had ever seen. Three scratches marred his cheeks, their origins unknown, not subtracting from Naruto's looks, but more accenting them.

But what made the picture perfect was Shisui. Naruto was sprawled out on his back, Shisui seated on his chest. The young child was usually a picture perfect Uchiha, cold and stoic, but at that moment…

Shisui's eyes were alright with glee as he clapped his hands. A large smile covered his face as he giggled uncontrollably. He had lost all his 'Uchiha' in the presence of the blond. Itachi had never seen his son more alive.

As Itachi watched, Shisui leaned forward and grabbed Naruto's hair, tugging slightly with a giggle. Naruto winced but allowed the action, grinning up at the boy. Shisui was squawking something about a book he wanted to read. Naruto sat up, Shisui sliding down into his lap, still talking.

"-said he would, but Daddy's always busy. I don't mind though! Will you read it to me?"

"Aww, of course I will," Naruto hugged Shisui tightly. "Now, what was the book called?"

Itachi smiled softly as Shisui dashed over to a bookshelf. He began to scan the books quickly. Itachi was so proud of his son – he was very smart; a genius like Itachi and Sasuke. He didn't need anyone to read to him, he was perfectly capable of reading himself, but Itachi knew he loved being read to.

Another fact that Itachi was proud of was that his son was Uchiha through and through. His black hair held only the barest blue hint, like Sasuke's, and was styled in a simple cut that was not too outlandish like Sasuke's, but not as plain as Itachi's ponytail. It was a plain cut that fell to his neck, smaller locks flittering out all over in spikes. His black eyes held a red tinge that matched Itachi's. His pale skin was not unhealthy, but simply his natural skin colour.

Itachi's eyes drifted back to Naruto. He looked the man over, this time taking in how his slim body was almost girlish, yet it was obviously not a girls. As the man leaned back on his arms, tilting his head to the side with a smile, Itachi felt something stir deep within him that he had not felt since his High School days.

And his smile turned into a smirk.

"Naru! Naru! I found it!" Shisui chirped as he ran back to the blond with a book. He practically leapt onto Naruto's lap, giggling as he pushed the book against the blond's chest. Naruto took it with a grin before opening it and letting the small Uchiha nestle against his chest.

"What are you smirking at?"

Itachi turned to look down at his younger brother, his smirk growing. Sasuke didn't trust the way Itachi's eyes were glinting and how alive he looked.

"You were right, Sasuke," he murmured as his eyes swung back to the blond. "I need to move on."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, before darting between Itachi and Naruto. He knew his blond friend was attractive, although he had never interested Sasuke, and he also knew Itachi was on the crooked side of straight… coupled with the obviously incredible interaction with Shisui…

"No,"

Itachi's smirk grew until it was almost a grin. It was one of the scariest sights Sasuke had seen in his life. Sasuke's hand shot out to grab Itachi's arm, and he quickly tugged his brother out into the hall, closing the door. That done, he spun back to his brother, eyes flashing.

"When I told you to move on," he growled. "I didn't mean on to my _best friend!_"

"Well, little brother, you should have been more specific."

* * *

And there we have the first chapter. I hope you like it.

And a big thank you to Imperial Mint who lowered herself to my level to Beta it!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **the act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim. E.g. I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: **"Uchiha's do not grieve. They do not mourn. They move on. So move on. Find someone who can care for your son with you." When Sasuke said this to his brother, he didn't have his best friend in mind.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Warnings: **YAOI, boyXboy, lemon, swearing etc.

**Other: **'_Thinking_' Writing, _**Flashback/Dream**_

* * *

Moving On

**By Tanuki-Mara**

Beta'd by Imperial Mint.

_Dedicated to Brera Sterne_

* * *

"Gah! Hold on!" Naruto dashed from his room, stark naked and still dripping from his shower, to pounce on the cordless phone that was lying on his couch. Snatching up the phone, Naruto glanced at the caller ID and rolled his eyes at the 'Uchiha Home' that flashed before answering.

"What do ya want, bastard?" he called as he shoved the phone between his shoulder and chin while gathering up some clothes.

"_I'm sorry_," a silky voice that was _definitely _not Sasuke's purred. "_I didn't know I was so far degraded in your eyes, Naruto._"

A wide grin stretched over Naruto's face as he dropped the clothes he had in order to hold the phone properly.

"Itachi!" Naruto suddenly felt slightly awkward that he was completely naked. "What can I do for ya?"

"_I'm terribly sorry, Naruto,_" Itachi's voice was pure silk and velvet, as always. "_But I have a rather tedious favour to ask._"

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asked as he shuffled back into his room.

"_You see, I've been called in for a last minute meeting,_" Itachi explained, "_And I'm currently in between nannies, so I was wondering if you would mind baby-sitting Shisui if you are not busy?_"

Naruto's face lit up instantly. He _adored _the little Uchiha. He loved the way Shisui came to life, breaking away from the Uchiha façade that was usually in place.

"Of course," Naruto all but shouted. "I'd love to!"

"_Excellent, thank you,_" the relief was obvious in Itachi's voice. "_I can drop him by if you like, there's a park near your place that I've taken him to before._"

Of course Itachi had been to Naruto's before; he used to drop Sasuke off there all the time.

"Oh I can meet you at the park," Naruto said as he quickly tugged on some clothes. "That way Shisui and I can spend some of the day there."

"_Perfect,_" Itachi's voice sent slight shivers up Naruto's spine. "_Shall we say… ten minutes?_"

"Yep!" Naruto chirped. "I'll see ya then!"

After exchanging goodbyes, Naruto tossed the phone onto a stack of clothes, barely paying attention as it sunk. He turned back to look around the room briefly before freezing.

"Crap!" the shout rang through the apartment "What do I take!?"

* * *

Naruto was late.

Sure it was only five minutes, but it still made Itachi nervous. What if he wasn't coming? What if he made other last minute plans? What if-

"Sorry I'm late!"

Itachi's eyebrows rose as he looked the blond over. Naruto stopped in front of him with a grin, his face covered in barely-rubbed-in sunscreen, bags filled with bottles of water, sunscreen and other random items slung over his back. He also had a rolled up tent slung over one shoulder, and a bright yellow hat flopping over his brow.

"What's all the stuff?" Itachi asked as he set down Shisui's bag, the child himself settled on his hip. Shisui had started squirming with excitement the moment he had first seen Naruto, but had calmed down after one look at his father's face.

"Oh this?" Naruto set the bags down with a grin. "I have tent for the shade, sunscreen, diapers, water, juice, snacks – both healthy and yummy, blankets and-"

Itachi pressed a finger to Naruto's lips, cutting off his rant.

"It's alright, Naruto," there was mild amusement in the raven's voice. "You won't break him."

Naruto stared down at Itachi's finger on his lips, holding perfectly still. Itachi smiled softly at the reaction before removing the finger and shuffling Shisui to a different position in order to hand the young child to the blond.

"I'll pick him up at five," Itachi promised as Naruto scooped the child up. He looked down at the child with a grin. Shisui clapped gleefully before hugging Naruto tightly with a slight squeak.

"Are you ready to play, Shisui?" Naruto asked. Shisui squealed gleefully.

"Yes! Naru, yes!" he cried. Itachi smiled softly at the two before patting his son softly on the head. Shisui looked up at him, his adoration of Naruto changing to pure devotion as he looked at his father.

"I'll see you both at five," Itachi's voice was thick with repressed love as his eyes left his son. "Enjoy your day."

As Itachi glided off Naruto set Shisui down before waving.

"Bye Itachi!" he shouted. "See ya at five!"

"Sandbox!"

"By- Ahh! Shisui! Come back!"

"Sandbox, Naru! Sandbox!"

Itachi smirked as he watched Shisui run off to a sandbox, Naruto hot on his heels.

Oh yes.

He had found the perfect 'mother' for his child.

* * *

At four-thirty, Itachi found himself knocking on the door to Naruto's apartment. He had been too eager to wait until five. He hadn't lied when he said he had a meeting to attend, but it hadn't been an important meeting. In fact, the majority of the people in the conference room had been shocked when Itachi had walked in.

The door flung open before him, drawing Itachi out of his thoughts. The Uchiha couldn't stop the smile from slipping onto his face at the paint that decorated the blond's face and hair. Oh how Itachi longed to be the one that would clean the blond's face with a cloth before dragging him into a shower to wash his hair, before making sure the rest of the blond was clean…in the most delicious way.

"Ah! Itachi!" Naruto's voice brought the raven out of his daydream. "You're early!"

Itachi simply nodded, not bothering to answer verbally. Naruto grinned at him before turning to lead him back into the apartment.

"We had so much fun today!" Naruto gushed as they passed through the small living room. "Shisui loves the park!"

Itachi nodded as they entered the kitchen.

"Now we're finger painting!" Naruto chirped happily. "Shisui is such a good artist!"

Itachi couldn't help but smirk at the sight before him as Naruto hurried to Shisui, who was sitting at the table. Whereas Naruto was covered in paint, Shisui was perfectly clean.

Shisui's eyes brightened as he spotted his father. He would never run to greet his father like he did to Naruto, but it was obvious he wanted to. Shisui quickly grabbed a piece of paper of the table, holding it up to show his father.

"Daddy, look!" he called. "Naru did a fox!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he looked over the poorly painted fox. Shisui quickly dropped the paper before picking up another one.

"This is mine!" he announced, excitement rushing through his voice. "See? It's Naruto, me and you at the park!"

Itachi's heart sped up as he saw the painted picture of them all. They were all happy and smiling. The picture showed Itachi holding Shisui on one hip; his other hand was clasped with Naruto's.

Naruto grinned before ruffling Shisui's hair. He was rewarded with a pout by the adorable child. Itachi smiled as Naruto's grin grew wile gazing down at his son. He decided now was time to move.

"Naruto," he began, drawing the golden man's gaze. "May I speak with you in the other room?"

"Sure," Naruto's reply was instant. His eyes drifted down to the child. "Be careful, Shisui!"

Shisui snorted, instantly slipping back into his Uchiha.

"_You_ were the one that tried to eat paint, Naru," he pointed out. Naruto flushed before turning his back on the child in order to stop into the next room. Itachi patted his son's head affectionately before he followed Itachi into the living room.

Naruto looked up at Itachi curiously from the couch, who smiled softly at him. "First of all, I want to thank you for taking care of Shisui today," Itachi began as he settled next to Naruto on the couch. "Secondly, is it true that you are currently unemployed?"

A scarlet blush raced up Naruto's neck to engulf his face as he stared down at his feet. Ok… so he couldn't hold a job very well. At all, really. It was only a matter of time until he got a new one.

"Um… yeah," Naruto mumbled. "Sasuke told you?"

"Yes," Itachi confirmed. "But I have a job proposition for you. Sasuke isn't that keen on being a permanent babysitter for Shisui, and we are currently in between nannies. Since Shisui is so used to you, I was wondering if you would be willing to be his new nanny."

Naruto's head shot up, his eyes widening. "M-Me?" he whispered. "Me?!"

"My son adores you," Itachi pointed out. "You are Sasuke's best friend, and I myself am quite fond of you."

"I-I don't know…" Naruto whispered. "I mean…I don't know…"

"The job includes a room in the mansion, adjacent to Shisui's," Itachi continued, hiding his anxiety. Naruto _had _to agree. He _had _to. "You don't need to worry about food or anything, everything is provided. All you have to do is take care of Shisui."

Naruto looked around his cramped apartment before back at the door leading to the kitchen. He remembered Shisui's painting with a slight pang. The boy obviously wanted to be closer to his father, and Naruto was almost positive he could make that happen…

"A-Alright," Naruto looked up at Itachi and grinned. "I-I'll do it!"

"Excellent," Itachi couldn't help but keep a slight sliver of triumph out of his voice. "I'll work out the details and have Sasuke call you."

"Ok!" Naruto chirped as he began to gather up Shisui's things. "Well, I guess I had better start packing Shisui's things…"

"If you want," Itachi interrupted. "We don't have to leave immediately. We've got time."

Naruto grinned cheekily at the older man. "Would you like to finger paint with us, Itachi?" he asked with mischievous eyes. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I would like to watch," he said. Naruto nodded before trotting away to return to Shisui. Itachi followed, sitting across from the two, a smirk firmly in place.

He watched as Naruto returned to his painting of a fox, adding in things while Shisui fussed over a new picture. Itachi loved the look the two of them had together. He wanted to see it more. As he thought back to the blond's agreement to his proposition he couldn't stop his smirk from growing.

First step – Naruto at the Uchiha Mansion was almost complete.

Step two – Naruto in Itachi's bed was about to begin.

* * *

Ok here's a second chapter! Now I have to go work on my SasuNaru stories... I need to get them out of the way so I can devote myself to ItaNaru until I get bored of it! -Rock Lee Good Guy Pose-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **the act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim. E.g. I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: **"Uchiha's do not grieve. They do not mourn. They move on. So move on. Find someone who can care for your son with you." When Sasuke said this to his brother, he didn't have his best friend in mind.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Warnings: **YAOI, boyXboy, lemon, swearing etc.

**Other: **'_Thinking_' Writing, _**Flashback/Dream**_

* * *

Moving On

**By Tanuki-Mara**

Beta'd by Imperial Mint.

_Dedicated to Brera Sterne_

* * *

"Shisui! Shisui come back!" Naruto shouted as he dashed down the hall after the surprisingly fast child. "Its nap time dam- _darn_ it!"

Shisui ignored the blond's calling, as he had done continually for the last three weeks, before scampering into his father's study. He hurried over to Itachi, who looked down at him, surprised at his appearance. Shisui had never entered Itachi's study without being brought in by Itachi himself. He also never tugged on Itachi's pants like he was.

"Daddy?" Shisui looked up at his father with his tinted eyes. "Will you play with me today?"

Naruto was there in a second, scooping Shisui up into his arms and smiling apologetically at the raven.

"I'm so sorry," Naruto quickly slung the child over his shoulder, causing Shisui to squeal with glee. "I didn't mean for him to disturb you."

"It's ok," Itachi murmured as he dropped his pen. "I'll take him for a while, you deserve a break and I will put him down for his nap."

"Thank you," Naruto had relief evident in his voice. "I have to start cleaning up."

Itachi nodded as he held out his arms for his son. Naruto awkwardly shuffled Shisui over to him, smiling softly as the boy fell silent and stared up at his father with obvious devotion.

"Ok, Shisui," Naruto called over his shoulder as he left, "Have fun with daddy!"

Naruto quickly returned to Shisui's room, stepping through the havoc that was the result of their 'playtime.' He began with the hard toys, snatching them up and dropping them in Shisui's now-empty toy box. That done, the blond hurried to the bed, making it quickly before dumping the soft toys in a messy arrangement.

With the room clean, Naruto scampered into the nursery and set to work on the toys _there. _Surprisingly, for a child so spoilt, Shisui didn't act like it. Naruto started at the table, gathering up the crayons into their tin before stacking the drawings into a neat pile. The blond hurried over to the 'gaming' corner, winding up the controllers for the Xbox 360 and PS3 before turning to scan the room. A quick glance at the cat clock told the blond Itachi had been with Shisui for around ten minutes. If the eldest Uchiha had been reading to his son then Shisui was sure to be asleep already.

Naruto's eyes slid down the wall to a picture frame on the shelf below it. His feet took him straight to it; the blond had always been a curious person.

The picture was of Itachi. He was maybe a couple of years younger, his hair slightly shorter. Standing next to the man was a dark haired woman with icy blue eyes, her face as cold as the look in the bright blue orbs. Naruto leant in closer, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Itachi. The man was stony and stoic, worse than he was when Naruto had seen him before he started to work. However… lately he had been warmer… ever since Naruto had arrived to help with Shisui. Obviously he was getting closer to his son. Naruto couldn't help but internally grin at the thought.

Still, this woman…

"She's my late wife."

Holy mother of- Naruto's feet retouched the ground as he spun to face Itachi, desperately trying to calm his thumping heart. Itachi, however, ignored the blond in favour of crossing to the picture. His eyes were filled with disgust as he looked down at the photo.

"I wanted Shisui to grow up," Itachi's voice was heavy with self-pity, "Thinking that both his parents loved him."

Itachi picked up the picture with a soft sigh. He looked down at it with obvious contempt before his dark gaze switched the blond.

"It was a foolish dream," Itachi's gaze didn't leave Naruto's, and the blond felt hypnotized as he gazed up into the man's deep eyes. "Shisui's mother never wanted him. She was devastated when she fell pregnant. She didn't want him. Or _me_."

Itachi turned to leave, picture in tow. Naruto frowned before reaching out to catch Itachi's hand on impulse. Itachi froze before looking back at the blond. Naruto gazed up at him with determined eyes.

"Shisui is wonderful! I don't know what anyone wouldn't want him _or_ you!" Naruto's voice was loud and sure. Itachi's eyes had grown wide at the end of the blond's sentence, and Naruto seemed to realize what he had said. He released Itachi's hand instantly, stepping back slightly with a light blush. "Oh, um, where's Shisui?"

"He fell asleep while I was reading to him," Itachi's voice was quiet as he turned to fully face the blond. Naruto's eyes fell on the picture in the raven's grip before he looked up at Itachi.

"Are you sure about removing the picture?"

"Yes," Itachi replied instantly. "I've decided I don't want Shisui to grow up with a lie. I want him to have a mother that loves him, makes him feel happy, someone that is everything he needs."

Itachi crossed to the door before looking over to the blond. The slightest ghost of a smirk flittered onto his face.

"That's why I hired _you_, Naruto," Itachi's voice was practically a caress. "As I believe you are everything we need in a mother and a wife."

With that, the raven left, leaving a stunned blond behind, staring after him with wide eyes.

'_Wife!?_'

* * *

Sasuke watched as the blond moved around the kitchen easily, completely at home as he prepared Shisui's after-nap snack. They, of course, had a cook, however, Naruto liked to prepare the food himself. He liked cooking and it gave him something to do. The blond seemed unnaturally distracted today, so much so that he almost poured the milk onto the plate of fruit, rather than in the cup.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto finished up the snack. He really was like a housewife. Not only that, but Itachi seemed to be genuinely interested in Sasuke's dumb friend, and Sasuke knew Naruto was _exactly _what Itachi and Shisui both needed. Naruto brought life into their gloomy household; he brightened the place up, just like he had brightened up Sasuke's school life, despite the raven's efforts to remain isolated. Naruto had weaselled his way Sasuke's life and was doing the same to Itachi's. Sasuke had decided to stop interfering and thought he might as well help his brother… it was kind of… _nice… _having Naruto around. Sasuke wouldn't mind at all if it stayed that way, even though he knew the plan was probably doomed.

Besides, the blond had no idea of Itachi's plan.

"Ano… Sasuke…" Naruto turned back to face him, confusion written all over his face. "Do you think Itachi hired me to be a new wife for him?"

Or maybe he did.

Sasuke righted himself on the chair he had almost fallen off of, before fixing Naruto with a serious look.

"That's a pretty weird accusation, dobe," Sasuke was proud at how detached and cold his voice was. Pure Uchiha. "What prompts it?"

"Ju-Just something Itachi said," Naruto mumbled as he picked up the tray. Sasuke let out a delicate, yet fake, snort.

"What?" he fixed Naruto with an amused stare. "Did he say he hired you to be his wife or something?"

"Well," Naruto bit his lip as his eyes dropped to the side. "Yeah, pretty much."

Sasuke fought down a groan and the desire to slam his head onto the table before him. Itachi needed to be more subtle, damn it! Naruto wasn't as dense as he came across; even in high school he knew what he had been getting into when he pursued Sasuke as a friend. Naruto was obviously picking up Itachi's subtle hints and his… not so subtle ones.

And Itachi needed to be more subtle. He needed Sasuke's help.

"No idea, dobe."

* * *

"Itachi, what the _hell _are you doing!?"

Itachi set the document he was reading aside with a soft sigh. Damn these constant interruptions.

"Doing, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he spun to face his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed. "Why are you being so _obvious_?"

Itachi frowned slightly as he looked up at his brother in confusion.

"Isn't obvious good?" he asked. Sasuke groaned loudly. The younger Uchiha always lost most of his control when it came to his brother.

"No," Sasuke's voice had become heavy. "Obvious is not good. If you want Naruto, and I'm assuming you do, you need to be a certain degree of obvious yet still subtle."

A delicate eyebrow rose and Itachi leaned in slightly.

"So you're not opposing this anymore?" he asked. A slight flush ran up Sasuke's neck, yet it didn't dare to mar his face.

"If you're going to find someone," Sasuke growled. "I'd rather it be the dobe, rather than some complete stranger."

"Glad you're seeing things my way," Itachi said with a smirk. Sasuke's glare intensified.

"Shut up," he snarled. "You'll need my help."

"Oh?" Itachi's eyebrow was back up. "What makes you think that?"

Sasuke sunk into the couch in the study, giving Itachi a long, hard look. "You're scaring him," Sasuke's voice was flat. Itachi frowned before sitting back in his chair.

"Then what's your suggestion?"

A smirk curved onto Sasuke's face.

That blond idiot wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

Ok, there's the thrid chapter! Once again, as always, we must praise Imperial Mint!! Praise her damn it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **the act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim. E.g. I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: **"Uchiha's do not grieve. They do not mourn. They move on. So move on. Find someone who can care for your son with you." When Sasuke said this to his brother, he didn't have his best friend in mind.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Warnings: **YAOI, boyXboy, lemon, swearing etc.

**Other: **'_Thinking_' Writing, _**Flashback/Dream**_

* * *

Moving On

**By Tanuki-Mara**

Beta'd by Imperial Mint.

_Dedicated to Brera Sterne_

* * *

Naruto whistled cheerfully as he headed downstairs to make himself dinner. Shisui was fast asleep, leaving Naruto free for the rest of the evening. The blond had, of course, attended dinner with Sasuke, Shisui and Itachi, but he had been focused on making sure Shisui ate _all _his food, not just the meat, to eat himself. Also, he hadn't liked the meal prepared.

Pushing open the swinging door, Naruto's tune became perkier. He was in the mood for some nice, hot, delicious-

"Ramen!"

Naruto grinned as he bounced into the kitchen, but it soon faded to be replaced with an embarrassed blush as he saw the other amused occupant.

Itachi rarely visited the kitchen.

"Oh, er, hi," Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he shuffled from foot to foot. "I, uh, didn't know you were in here."

"Obviously," Itachi spun back to the stove, stirring something. "The ramen's almost ready."

Naruto's eyes lit up as he sunk into a seat at the table. His nose recognized the delicious smell now. But-

"Why?" Naruto asked as Itachi set it down in front of him before sliding into a seat next to the blond. "I mean, there's instant ramen in the cupboard…"

"You work so hard," Itachi's voice was a soft murmur as the blond began to eat, making surprised sounds of pleasure at the taste. "You deserve it."

"I 'et ayd frr at!" Naruto exclaimed. Itachi raised an eyebrow and Naruto flushed. He swallowed quickly before laughing slightly, "I said, 'I get paid for that.'"

Itachi smiled softly, leaning slightly closer to the blond, invading his personal space.

"Well then," Itachi's voice was a soft caress, sending shivers down Naruto's spine and making him gravitate towards Itachi. "It's my own selfish desire to see your beautiful smile."

With a soft _splosh, _the noodles that were halfway into Naruto's mouth slid back down into the bowl. Naruto's wide eyes locked onto Itachi's as his mouth gaped like a fish. Itachi knew Sasuke had told him to leave it at something simple, but the blond was sitting there, his mouth opened with his beautiful wide eyes looking up at him, and Itachi couldn't resist doing something more.

"You have some broth on your face,"

Before Naruto could react to the words, Itachi was moving closer and closer to him. His mouth was about to crash onto Naruto's, bringing with it Itachi's delicious taste…Naruto was sure it would be delicious. His firm lips would push against Naruto's, before his tongue slid out to plunder Naruto's mouth…

Naruto's little fantasy was shattered when Itachi passed his mouth, but then reignited as a tongue swiped out to run along his chin. The wet muscle moved along his skin, leaving a trail of fire. Naruto's eyes slid closed slowly as Itachi's tongue moved up before tracing the edge of Naruto's lip.

And then he was gone.

By the time Naruto's brain pushed out of its haze and his eyes slid open, Itachi was at the sink, setting his bowl down. Itachi turned back to the blond, a soft smile still playing over his features.

"Ramen is not to my tastes," he murmured as he crossed to the door, "But as long as you enjoy it…"

Itachi left with a slight smirk as Naruto's wide eyes followed him before the door cut off the view. As Itachi returned to his study, he couldn't help but remember the slightly salty taste of the blond's skin with a soft sigh of desire.

He wantedNaruto. There was no other way around it. He _wanted _the blond with every fibre of his being.

And Itachi would have him.

…If only Naruto knew that. It would make things so much easier.

---

A blond head poked out of the nursery, scanning the hallway both ways before a slender body followed it out. Behind Naruto, Shisui slipped out as silently as his carer. Shisui had no idea that Naruto was hiding from Itachi, he thought it was a fantastic new game Naruto had thought up called 'Ninja.' It involved being very quiet and sneaking so they wouldn't get caught and disappoint the 'ninja village.'

Shisui bit back a giggle. Since he was around Naruto his 'Uchiha' had slipped entirely. He only ever got silly around the blond. Slowing down as they reached Itachi's study, Naruto peeked around the corner into the room. Itachi was at his desk, phone in hand as he tapped away at his computer.

Naruto dashed past the door, Shisui scurrying after him. Naruto took Shisui's hand and they both hurried around the corner.

Only to run straight into Sasuke.

"What the-" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Naruto bounced off of him. "Dobe! What the hel- _heck _are you doing?!"

"Shh!" Shisui looked up at his uncle with wide eyes as he pressed a finger to his lips.

"We're ninjas!"

"Yeah, Uncle Sasuke!" Naruto chirped as he 'subtly' herded Sasuke down the hall away from Itachi's office by means of force. "Come be ninja's with us!"

"No," Sasuke moved to step around Naruto but the blond practically leapt on him.

"Don't abandon me!" Naruto cried dramatically, as he hugged the unimpressed Sasuke.

"You can't leave!"

"Yeah!" Shisui chimed in. Naruto continued to rage, getting caught up in the moment.

"You belong with us!"

"With us!"

"You're abandoning the village!"

"The village!"

"You're like a brother to me!"

A smirk flittered onto Sasuke's face at those words, stopping Shisui's echo. His Uchiha-ness took over, causing him to fall silent at the superior Uchiha display.

"A brother?" Sasuke repeated. "Don't you mean brother-_in-law_?"

Naruto's tan face turned scarlet and he opened his mouth to scream in reply, but a cool collected voice floated down the corridor to cut him off.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

"Daddy!" Shisui chirped. Naruto 'eeped' before snatching up Shisui's hand and making a mad dash down the corridor. As they vanished around the corner, the smirk on Sasuke's face grew.

Naruto was almost hooked, line and sinker.

---

Naruto slipped back into the entrance hall, hoping he had made it back before Shisui finished his nap. He had slipped out to collect some more instant ramen and other items while Itachi was sitting with Shisui. He had to get out. Itachi was an incredibly stunning man with his long raven hair, pale features and deep eyes, yet as a father he was even more breathtaking. Sitting with Shisui between his legs, talking softly to the boy, Itachi and Shisui made an incredible picture. Shisui had reverted back to his mature Uchiha state, his eyes bright with utter devotion and worship as he watched his father.

The soft pitter-patter of feet signalled the arrival of Shisui; obviously the boy had been waiting for him in the living room, which made Naruto feel slightly guilty. The child threw himself at Naruto's legs, clutching them tight.

"Mama!"

Naruto froze completely before reaching down to stiffly ruffle Shisui's hair. Shisui looked up at him with wide eyes, obviously sensing something wrong with Naruto. Wanting to reassure the child, Naruto reached down and scooped him up, holding him tight. Shisui clung onto him tightly with a wide smile.

"I missed you, Mama," Shisui confessed. Naruto's heart softened and he cuddled him close.

"Me too," Naruto murmured. He caught Shisui's eye and tried a smile. "But, who told you to call me Mama?"

In an instant Shisui's Uchiha Mask was back up. Obviously he thought Naruto was mad.

"Why?" he asked, his voice flat, "Don't you like it?"

Naruto crushed the boy into a tighter hug, stroking his hair.

"Of course I do!" he whispered in a love-laden voice. His heart had leapt when the words had fallen from Shisui's lips, despite the fact that the boy was viewing him as a female. "I want to thank whoever suggested it!"

"Yay!" Shisui chirped as he hugged Naruto tight, his bad mood gone. Manipulative little bastard. "Daddy suggested it!"

Naruto gritted his teeth while smiling at the child.

"How _thoughtful _of 'Daddy,'"

"Mmhm," Shisui clapped his hands slightly. "Can I go watch TV?"

"Of course," Naruto distractedly set the boy on the ground. "Not too loud."

Naruto watched as Shisui dashed into the living room and switched on the TV, sitting on the couch next to his surprised Uncle who stared down at his nephew before returning to his book.

Once Shisui was settled, Naruto stalked off in the direction of a certain Uchiha's study.

'Mama' and 'Daddy' needed to have a nice 'family' chat.

* * *

Ta-Da. There you go, have a chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** the act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim. E.g. I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** "Uchiha's do not grieve. They do not mourn. They move on. So move on. Find someone who can care for your son with you." When Sasuke said this to his brother, he didn't have his best friend in mind.

**Pairings:** ItaNaru

**Warnings:** YAOI, boyXboy, lemon, swearing etc.

**Other:** '_Thinking_' Writing, _Flashback/Dream_

**

* * *

**

**Moving On**

**By Tanuki-Mara**

Beta'd by Imperial Mint.

_Dedicated to Brera Sterne_

**

* * *

**

Itachi sighed heavily as his work was, once again, interrupted by someone entering his study. Spinning to face them, Itachi was only mildly surprised to see a _very _pissed off blond standing at the doorway.

Naruto's eyes were alight with anger as he struck Itachi with his gaze. Itachi wasn't surprised that Naruto was the one in his study – he was surprised the blond was back so soon.

"Where's Shisui?" Itachi asked offhandedly as he looked the blond over. He knew Naruto was mad and he didn't want his child to hear the blond when he was mad.

Naruto's eyes flashed at the words.

"He's watching TV," he spat, "After he got permission from his _Mama._"

A small smirk flickered onto Itachi's face and he calmly 'hn-ed' before turning back to his work.

"He shouldn't watch too much," Itachi's voice was calm as it drifted over his shoulder. "Tomorrow is Monday and he has lessons. He needs a good night's rest."

"I know!" Naruto snapped, not liking how patronizing Itachi was being. "Don't tell me how to raise my child!"

As soon as the words were out of the blond's mouth he froze up, and a heavy silence filled the room. Naruto took a step back as Itachi's chair spun around, the raven raising an eyebrow at the blond as he rose to his feet.

"_Your _child, Naruto?"

"I-I mean my, uh, ch-charge," Naruto stuttered, his eyes wide. A small smirk curved onto Itachi's face. He swept past Naruto to close the study door, shaking his head.

"Anyone can see, even though you're not related by blood and look nothing alike," Itachi's voice was silky velvet, "That Shisui _is _your child. He's _our _child."

"No!" Naruto cried as he shook his head viciously. "No! No! _No!_"

A finger was pointed at Itachi, accusingly. The raven simply raised his eyebrows.

"It's your fault!" Naruto shouted, "Yours! It's your fault I feel these things!"

"Oh?" Itachi's smirk grew. "And what things are tho-"

"You tricked me!" Naruto cut him off. "You tricked me!"

Itachi moved in front of Naruto, eyes boring into the blonde's.

"Shisui needs a mother who loves him," Itachi's voice was hard and stern. "You love him."

"But I'm not his mother!" Naruto shouted, the volume of his voice growing. "And I'm sure as hell not your _wife_!"

Naruto waited, expecting an apology or a cool comment. Itachi studied him with those damn unreadable eyes for a full minute and, in that minute, Naruto had never felt so many emotions run through him. There was anxiety, embarrassment, awkwardness, fear and, strangely enough… _disappointment_? But that didn't make sense. Naruto wouldn't be disappointed that he wasn't Itachi's wife… would he?

A smirk curved onto Itachi's perfect lips as the man stepped closer. Naruto suddenly realized he was right before the blond, standing close enough for Naruto to feel his body heat. A cool hand came up to catch his chin, tilting his head up and forcing Naruto to meet Itachi's eyes.

"You practically are,"

And with those three words, Naruto's mind shattered. He had finally gotten a complete verbal confession out of Itachi; he wasn't just imagining all the hidden innuendoes, secret caresses or subtle advances. Itachi wanted him.

And then Naruto had no more time to think about it as Itachi's lips sealed over his. They were as firm as Naruto had imagined they would be, moving expertly against his own. As the heat they brought with them flooded him, Naruto's knees collapsed and he fell partially forward, crumpling into Itachi's arms. Itachi's arms slipped around his waist, tugging him closer as Naruto's own hands found purchase on Itachi's shirt. Naruto had no idea why he was letting Itachi kiss him, or why his hands were moving to seize the soft dark hair he had always dreamed of stroking, or why he was pushing his body completely against Itachi's, but he did know that it felt so right… so perfect.

When Itachi reluctantly gave up the blond's lips at last Naruto rested his forehead against the raven's chest as he breathed in deep, trying to restore air to his empty lungs.

"It's yo-your fa-fault," Naruto panted. "Your fault… I never felt this way before, and it's all your fault."

"I'm not sorry," Naruto almost gasped at the husky quality to Itachi's voice, the man sounded like sin and lust rolled into one. "I'd do it all again in a heartbeat."

Naruto peeked up at the man and Itachi used the opportunity to swoop in and steal his breath again. Naruto gave over to it completely; his arms curling back up around Itachi's neck. Itachi's arms stroked the blond's back gently as he sucked on Naruto's lower lip.

When Itachi moved back this time, Naruto tugged him back down. Itachi almost grinned as he claimed the blonde's plump, pink lips again. He knew he would never get sick of doing it. Naruto fitted so perfectly into his arms, his slender body curving against Itachi's. Naruto let out a soft and beautiful whimper and Itachi couldn't resist letting his tongue slide out to run along the blond's bottom lip.

As soon as Naruto felt the tongue looking for entrance he felt torn. Part of him wanted to stop whatever the hell it was he was doing at the moment in order to take a deep breath and talk over what they were doing. However, the larger part of him wanted him to open his mouth and let Itachi in, to tug him closer and taste and be tasted. He wanted Itachi to lock the damn door and take things further until their bodies melded together as one, cementing the incredible rapture Naruto was feeling…

So what was that first argument again?

Itachi was about to withdraw from the unresponsive blond when Naruto's lips parted. Itachi dove straight in, pulling the blond closer as the sweet delicious taste hit him. The soft whimpers and mewls from Naruto were making his head spin and his body burn. Naruto was tilting his head at different angles, looking for one that would make the movements smoother. Itachi lapped up the blond's taste once more before deciding to withdraw before Naruto lost himself, dragging Itachi into the beautifully oblivious abyss with him.

Naruto sighed heavily as he leaned against Itachi. Itachi smiled down at the blond before Naruto pulled out of his arms. Before Itachi could question it Naruto leaned up to peck him lightly on the lips.

"I have to check on Shisui," Naruto's voice was low; he felt something in the air and he didn't want to shatter it. "I'll bring him in to say goodnight."

"Alright," Itachi's voice was as soft as Naruto's. "Come back soon."

With one last soft kiss Naruto left, his eyes staying glued on Itachi until the last second. As soon as the blond vanished Itachi collapsed back into his chair with a soft sigh.

However, he couldn't keep a small smile from sliding onto his face.

---

"-and then the fox leaped through the hole and…" Naruto trailed off, allowing Shisui to turn the page. The Uchiha was settled between his legs while Naruto read a book to him. Although Shisui was far beyond a child's story of a fox, Naruto loved it so Shisui humoured him and allowed Naruto to read it to him.

"Daddy!"

"Yes," Naruto confirmed, "Dadd- what, no."

"No, Mama," Shisui rolled his eyes and pointed at the door. "Daddy!"

Naruto looked up, his heart leaping and his breath catching as he spotted Itachi leaning in the doorway, watching them with an unreadable expression.

"Daddy!" Shisui chirped again. Itachi chuckled before moving into the room. He strode over to the pair, reaching down to ruffle Shisui's hair and meet Naruto's eyes with a warm look. Before Naruto could say anything Itachi sat behind him, mimicking Naruto's position with Shisui. Naruto was thankful when Itachi took over the reading, as his breath still hadn't returned and his head was dizzy. He leaned his head back onto Itachi's shoulder, looking up at him with adoring eyes.

Due to his father's deep voice, Shisui was asleep within minutes. Itachi closed the book before leaning in to kiss Naruto on the cheek. Naruto smiled at him as Itachi rose and picked Shisui up gently. Cradling his son carefully, Itachi carried him to the large bed, setting him down softly before pulling up the dark red covers. Before Naruto could get up, Itachi returned to him and sat behind him.

Itachi's arms curled around Naruto, drawing him tight against the raven's body. Naruto snuggled back against Itachi with a smile, feeling warm and safe. They both watched the sleeping child with soft smiles.

Itachi was the one to break it.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" the murmur in Naruto's ears sent soft shivers down his spine. Naruto nodded regardless, leaning heavily on Itachi.

"Shisui," Naruto whispered, "Is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

A soft kiss hit the side of Naruto's neck and the blond stretched his head to the side, hoping it would lead to more, but Itachi's arms retreated. He rose, leaving Naruto feeling slightly cold.

A hand fell in front of Naruto's face and the blond took it with a grin. Itachi pulled Naruto straight into his arms, holding him close. Moving quietly they left for Naruto's room, closing the joining door quietly. Naruto remained securely in the raven's arms, even when Itachi tried to move away. Naruto's arms remained firmly around Itachi's waist.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, for forcing you into this relationship."

Naruto froze, looking up at Itachi. His eyes narrowed before he leaned into Itachi, hugging him tighter.

"It's ok," he whispered back. Hands on his shoulders pushed him back slightly, forcing Naruto to meet his eyes.

"No it's not. I was selfish, I didn't think about what you want," Itachi confessed. "I just wanted you, so I took you. If you want out of this…"

Naruto cut off Itachi's words with a soft sincere kiss. He moved back, glaring at the raven.

"You made me feel like this," he hissed. "You can't stop now."

A small smirk grew on Itachi's face as he kissed the blond again.

"Hn… good."

* * *

Are we all happy now? I updated. See you when I update next!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** the act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim. E.g. I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** "Uchiha's do not grieve. They do not mourn. They move on. So move on. Find someone who can care for your son with you." When Sasuke said this to his brother, he didn't have his best friend in mind.

**Pairings:** ItaNaru

**Warnings:** YAOI, boyXboy, lemon, swearing etc.

**Other:** '_Thinking_' Writing, _Flashback/Dream_

* * *

**Moving On**

**By Tanuki-Mara**

Beta'd by Imperial Mint.

_Dedicated to Brera Sterne_

* * *

Leaving the clean nursery, Naruto let his fingers trail along the wall of the hallway. It was Monday, the start of a new week, so Shisui was at lessons, Itachi and Sasuke were at work, and Naruto was _bored._

The lesson rooms where Shisui was were on the second floor. Naruto headed for the stairs, thinking he might stop by and see Shisui anyway. Not that he was worried about the boy; he just loved to spend time with him…

Reaching the second floor, Naruto stopped outside of a door he hadn't noticed before, peeking inside. To his pleasant surprise, it was a music room. A large number of instruments crowded the large room, including a grand piano.

Naruto crossed into the well lit room, moving straight to the piano. Another quick look around reassured him that the room was empty, so the blond sat down and began to tinker at the keys. Once he was settled on the bench and he had noted the piano was definitely in tune, the blond began to play, a skill he had learnt as a child. He would play more often but he had never had access to a piano.

The tune filled the room as the blond concentrated. He loved being able to created such a beautiful sound. He hoped someone else in the house could play an instrument. Naruto would like someone to play with.

"Oh excuse me,"

Naruto cut off, mid-melody, his eyes darting to the door. There stood a tall woman with raven hair and oddly crimson eyes. She was carrying a folder. Next to her stood Shisui, watching his Mama with pride. Obviously the woman had to be Yuhi Kurenai, one of Shisui's tutors. Naruto had memorized their names and already met Anko, the other female tutor.

"Oh sorry," Naruto rose quickly, embarrassed. Kurenai smiled at him.

"No it's ok," she said as she set down her folder at a table. "You're not disturbing us."

Shisui broke free of his Uchiha control, dashing straight to Naruto.

"Mama! Mama!" he cried as he grabbed Naruto's hand. "I didn't know you could play!"

Naruto grinned and nodded, rubbing the child's head. Shisui released Naruto's hand, hurrying over to Kurenai.

"On Monday's I play guitar!" he informed Naruto. Naruto's grin faded to a soft smile.

"I'd like to hear that," the blonde's voice was soft.

"He's quite talented," Kurenai had finished unpacking. Shisui nodded quickly before sitting in a chair, taking up a small guitar. Naruto settled back to watch as Kurenai directed the boy through some warm-up exercises before setting him to play a song he obviously already knew. Naruto waited a moment before he recognized the tune. Turning back to the piano he joined in, watching Kurenai from the corner of his eye. When the woman gave him an encouraging nod, Naruto began to play with two hands, the tune harmonizing with Shisui's melody.

---

The first thing Itachi heard upon returning home in the evening was music. Beautiful music. His feet led him straight to the second floor and down the corridor to the music room. Pushing open the door, Itachi was not at all prepared for the sight before him.

Light poured into the room from the large windows, illuminating the two on the bench. The sunlight mingled with Naruto's hair, lighting it up and making him appear even more angelic than usual. The blond smiled down at Shisui who was seated beside him, both playing together. Neither had noticed Itachi yet, and the peaceful sight made Itachi smile.

Itachi stepped into the room, drawing Naruto's eye. A large grin broke out on the blond's face as Itachi crossed to the pair, rubbing Shisui's shoulder as he leaned in to kiss Naruto softly.

"Hi," Naruto whispered as soon as they parted. Itachi smirked.

"Hn," Itachi's eyes moved to Shisui. "What are you two up to?"

"Will you watch us, Daddy?" Shisui asked in a low voice. "Please?"

"Of course," Itachi settled into the chair Kurenai usually used to watch. Shisui turned back to the keys, starting the piece. Naruto looked down at the keys, blushing slightly before joining in. The two played together again, this time Naruto slightly nervous at the audience.

Itachi's eyes were filled with love he did not bother to repress as he watched his son play. His black eyes took in the child he had neglected before switching to Naruto. The love in them didn't fade. Itachi couldn't help but adore the one who had unfrozen his heart and made him see his son again.

---

"Have a good nap, Shisui," Naruto whispered as he placed a soft kiss to the boy's head. Shisui smiled sleepily up at his Mama before closing his eyes again. Naruto stepped back, letting Itachi move in to sit on the edge of Shisui's bed. Naruto continued to back away until he reached the door to his room, watching as Itachi spoke softly to his son. Shisui was nodding to whatever his father was saying before his eyes flickered briefly to Naruto. Then Itachi leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his sons head before rising.

Shisui's eyes closed as Itachi crossed to Naruto. Naruto continued to back away from Itachi until they were in Naruto's room. Naruto couldn't help but continue to step back; there was just something in Itachi's eyes...

Itachi's hands came up to cradle Naruto's face before their lips met. Itachi wasted no time, taking Naruto's surprised gasp as an invitation to slide his tongue straight in. Naruto's body collapsed forward against Itachi's, his arms reaching out to grasp Itachi's shirt. Itachi's hands caressed Naruto's face softly before sliding down to grasp the blonde's hips. Naruto let out a soft mewl before allowing his own tongue to play with Itachi's.

"The best thing I've ever done," Itachi whispered as their lips parted, "Was to hire you."

"I feel stingy," Naruto whispered as Itachi placed soft kisses on Naruto's face. "I'm still getting paid..."

"We can stop the payments," Itachi murmured before kissing the blond's lips chastely. "After all, you're family."

Naruto opened his mouth and Itachi quickly sealed their lips together. Itachi rapidly explored Naruto's mouth before withdrawing.

"If you need anything," Itachi's voice was a soft murmur as his lips slid down to Naruto's tan neck. "You can just ask me."

"N-No," Naruto whispered as Itachi began to suck softly, sampling the skin. "I wo-wouldn't feel comfortable- oh _God..._ah- a-asking you for th-things..."

"Well then," Itachi lapped at the blond's neck quickly. "We'll have to be more comfortable with each other."

With that, Itachi's teeth sunk into the blond's neck eagerly marking him. Naruto gasped as his knees buckled slightly. Itachi soothed the mark before moving on to mark the blond more gently. Naruto's hands moved to the raven's hair, tugging slightly, drawing Itachi back to his mouth. Itachi gleefully invaded it, always happy to taste the blond.

Once Naruto was panting heavily, Itachi licking his neck, the blond tugged Itachi back up to eyelevel. A large grin was firmly fixed onto the blond's face as he tugged Itachi in to his mouth quickly.

"I'm feeling pretty damn comfortable already,"

---

Naruto peeked at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. The bastard was staring at him. _Again. _Naruto tried to ignore him, focusing on the television but he could still feel the raven's gaze. For the last three weeks since Naruto and Itachi had become 'comfortable' with each other, Naruto had been successful in hiding the hickeys from both Sasuke and Shisui. However, Sasuke kept staring at him. And it was getting on his nerves.

Finally, Naruto snapped.

"_What!?_"

Sasuke's eyes were locked onto the blond's neck, avoiding his angry eyes. Sasuke's eyes were mainly focused on a certain mark on the blond's neck.

"Is that a _hickey_?" Sasuke demanded. A dark blush raced up Naruto's cheeks and his anger faded into embarrassment.

"Shut up," he mumbled, raising a hand to cover the mark. A small smirk flittered onto Sasuke's face before he turned back to the TV.

"So you and Itachi have gotten that far huh?" Sasuke's murmured.

"What the- shut up!" Naruto squawked as he glared at Sasuke. "How do you even know about it anyway!?"

"I was the one who suggested he move on," Sasuke's voice was all manner of lofty. "For Shisui's sake. I just didn't expect Itachi to move on to _you._"

Sasuke's attention returned to the TV while Naruto stared at him. Sasuke ignored the blond, trying to figure out just what the _hell _was going on in the damn soap opera.

"So you're saying," Naruto's voice was slow. "That Itachi is only with me for Shisui?"

Sasuke winced. He just realized how bad that sounded.

"No, I'm not saying that," Sasuke turned the television off before turning to face Naruto. "But the reason Itachi became interested in you _was _because of Shisui."

"So wait," Naruto shuffled to face Sasuke, a frown marring his face. "Without Shisui... there is no attraction?"

"No, dobe," Sasuke growled, wanting the blond to get it through his thick head. "Itachi is an Uchiha, he doesn't waste his time. He is obviously _very _attracted to yo-"

"So without Shisui," Naruto interrupted, obviously not listening to Sasuke. "He would have never looked twice in my direction?"

"That's not what I meant!" Sasuke snapped. "You idiot, listen to me-"

"I am, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he leapt to his feet, feeling all manner of hurt and betrayal. "I am!"

As Naruto stalked out of the room Sasuke leapt to his own feet, dashing out of another door.

He had to reach Itachi before Naruto did.

* * *

Oh! My fic 'Itachi's Sunshine' has been nominated in the Itachi & Naruto Contest Award 2009!! Ahh! So exciting!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** the act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim. E.g. I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** "Uchiha's do not grieve. They do not mourn. They move on. So move on. Find someone who can care for your son with you." When Sasuke said this to his brother, he didn't have his best friend in mind.

**Pairings:** ItaNaru

**Warnings:** YAOI, boyXboy, lemon, swearing etc.

**Other:** '_Thinking_' Writing, _Flashback/Dream_

* * *

**Moving On**

**By Tanuki-Mara**

Beta'd by Imperial Mint.

_Dedicated to Brera Sterne_

* * *

Shisui's chest rose and fell as the boy snored softly. His eyes were still closed, his lashes tickling his own cheeks gently as he continued to dream. Next to him, Naruto stroked his dark hair softly, his other arm curled around the boy. Shisui himself was wrapped tightly around Naruto, who had woken him up by climbing into bed with the Uchiha. Shisui had soon gone back to sleep, but Naruto was still wide-awake. He hadn't gone to the room to nap; he had gone to hold Shisui close and whisper how much he loved the child, as it might possibly be the last time he could.

The door creaked open slowly and Naruto's breath caught. He clutched Shisui tighter, not disturbing the child enough to wake him but enough so that he stirred before falling back into a sleep. Naruto closed his eyes briefly as the door opened further and someone entered, the door closing again and footsteps sounding as the person approached the bed. Naruto knew that they knew he wasn't asleep. So he opened his eyes.

Itachi's eyes were all manner of emotions, an incredible sight. The usually emotionless orbs were bright with curiosity, anger and hurt. Naruto let out a slight whimper before stroking Shisui's hair. Itachi's eyes were locked onto Naruto's, and he jerked his head to the side, obviously gesturing for the blond to leave. Naruto clutched Shisui tighter as he shook his head adamantly. Itachi's eyes narrowed and he gestured again, but Naruto shook his head again.

Itachi's eyes darted to the timer, noting there was only ten minutes left of Shisui's nap. Stalking to the rocking chair in the corner, Itachi settled in to watch the two on the bed, Naruto's eyes returning to Shisui as he stroked the boy's hair. Itachi refrained from rocking as he watched the two, his anxiety growing. The silence in the room was incredible, broken only by Shisui's snores.

When the buzzer finally went off, Shisui's eyes snapped open as Naruto's closed. The blond hardly heard the boy as Shisui hugged him tight before clamouring out of the bed.

"Daddy!"

"Shisui, please, go play," Itachi's voice was icy, "I need to speak with Mama."

"Ok…" Naruto could hear the uncertainly in the child's voice and his eyes flew open.

"Shisui!" Naruto called, drawing the child's eye. "We're not mad at _you_. Please, go play."

Shisui visibly relaxed before nodding. In a quick flash he was in the nursery, the door closing behind him and leaving his parents in silence.

Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest, his eyes closing. He heard Itachi rise, making sure all three doors in the room were closed, before the footsteps stopped.

"I spoke with Sasuke," Itachi's voice was emotionless. Naruto silently cursed his best friend. However, the blond chose not to respond. "I am not only interested in you because of Shisui."

Naruto's head rose, his eyes accusing. Itachi met his gaze, eyes equally as hard. "Then how come," Naruto asked. "You only pursued me once I became Shisui's nanny?"

"That's not it at all. It all started before that," Itachi's voice was soft and deadly as he tried to placate Naruto. "The reason you became Shisui's nanny was so that I could pursue you more easily."

Not expecting that answer, Naruto blinked a couple of times. He hadn't considered that side of it…

"When my wife died I allowed people to think I was broken hearted over her as an excuse to throw myself into my work," Itachi's voice drew Naruto's gaze and attention again. "But once Sasuke dragged me out of it, the first person I wanted was you."

Itachi's eyes softened and the smallest smile slipped on his face.

"I asked you to baby-sit that day," Itachi's voice had become warmer, "Because I wanted you to be closer to Shisui and, in addition, me."

Naruto remained quiet as he stared at his knees, his feelings playing out on his face. Suddenly, they cleared away, leaving Naruto staring up at Itachi with something close to incredulity on his face.

"So you don't just want me for Shisui?" Naruto clarified. Itachi took a step forward, raising his hand slightly.

"Of course not," Itachi's voice was soft and gentle. "I want you for you."

The incredulity grew and Naruto's voice rose with it.

"So you used your son?"

Itachi's hand fell and his eyes widened slightly. However, he said nothing to defend himself.

"That's low, Itachi," Naruto sat back against the wall, "Real low."

"I didn't use my son," Itachi replied in an even voice. "I simply showed you how wonderful _our_ son is."

Tears filled Naruto's eyes suddenly and he tightened his arms around his legs.

"Our son?" the words were a soft whisper. "Our son."

Taking his chance, Itachi moved to the bed. He sat down next to the blond, leaving a reasonable distance between them that could be closed easily, his eyes tracing Naruto cautiously.

"Yours and mine, Naruto," Itachi's voice was a gentle caress. Naruto closed the gap hesitantly, wrapping his arms slowly around Itachi's waist.

"Our son…" Naruto whispered. "Oh God…_our_ son…"

Itachi leaned down as his arms curled around the blond, his lips brushing Naruto's ear.

"I love you, Naruto," Itachi purred. "I love you."

Naruto leaned heavily on the raven, his arms tightening.

"I love you too, Itachi," the words felt so right dropping from Naruto's lips. "I love you too."

* * *

"Shisui!" Naruto shouted as he wandered down the hall. "Shisui! Where the hell are you?!"

"Mama!" the call came from down the hall and in a room. "Mama, here!"

Naruto hurried into the room, finding the young child standing before a shelf holding pictures. Shisui was looking at a certain one in particular.

"Mama…" the child was in Uchiha-mode, clearly analysing something. "Mama, come here."

Naruto crossed to the boy, curious as to what had caught his attention. He was fixated on a picture Naruto had seen before. It was Sasuke and Itachi with their parents, when they were approximately ten and fifteen. Mikoto and Fugaku were both strong and beautiful people, Mikoto with a soft smile on her face as she rested her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Fugaku's face was stern as he stood beside his other son.

"Mama," Shisui drew Naruto's gaze again. "Why aren't you and Daddy married?"

Naruto froze as he looked over at the boy's grandparents before scooping up the child.

"I'll explain later," Naruto promised as he carried the child out of the room. "Time for reading with Daddy."

"I wanna know now!" Shisui demanded. "Mama!"

"Shh!" Naruto whispered as he cuddled the boy tight. "Reading with Daddy."

Shisui held onto his Mama tight. He buried his face into his Mama's sunshine hair, breathing in the sweet scent. His Mama promised to tell him why later, but…

…maybe his Daddy could tell him.

* * *

Itachi turned the page of the book he was reading to Shisui slowly, allowing the child on his lap to stop him if Shisui didn't understand a word. After all, they were reading a higher level book.

Shisui looked up at his father, the usual adoration in his eyes, accompanied with curiosity.

"Why aren't you and Mama married?" Shisui asked, innocence shining through. Itachi's eyes widened slightly, his only sign of surprise. His eyes drifted back down to the book as a frown marred his face.

"I don't know…"

* * *

Naruto closed the door to Shisui's room behind him softly, grinning as he entered his own room to see Itachi sitting on his bed, the raven reclining as gracefully as a panther. Crossing quickly to sit beside him Naruto allowed the raven's arm to curl around him.

"Hey, why are you here?" Naruto mumbled as he leaned into Itachi. "Not that it's not nice to see you. I'm sorry I didn't see you at dinner; Shisui's lessons went later than expected. I only just got him to bed, and am ready to turn in myse-"

Itachi cut the blond off with a soft chaste kiss.

"You're babbling," he pointed out before kissing the blond again. "Shisui asked me an interesting question today."

Naruto became a board in Itachi's arms, before he forced himself to soften into the raven's grip.

"What was that?" Naruto managed to make his voice calm and cool, despite his thumping heart. Itachi leaned in to nuzzle the blond's neck with a soft smile before he tugged him closer.

"Why aren't Mama and Daddy married?"

Naruto's breath fled from his body as he allowed Itachi to push him back against the pillows. He looked up at the raven hovering above him, noting the uncertainty in the raven's eyes.

"What did you say?" Naruto heard the words slip out filled with hope and wistfulness. Itachi leaned in, placing a couple of soft kisses against Naruto's plump lips. The kisses were achingly sweet and Naruto desperately wanted to deepen them, but he held himself back, wanting to hear Itachi's answer.

"Because Daddy's an idiot."

Naruto let out the softest whimper before he caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

"What does this mean for Mama?" Naruto whispered, his eyes searching Itachi's. Itachi dropped down beside the blond, leaning on his side on Naruto's right. He lifted the blond's left hand with a soft smile.

"That means," he whispered. "That Mama has a big decision to make."

Itachi fumbled in his pocket for a moment before reaching down to take Naruto's left hand. He gently slipped a glittering engagement ring onto the blond's ring finger, the large diamond glittering in the lamp on the bedside table.

Before Naruto could react Itachi leaned in, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss, sucking on his bottom lip before ravishing his mouth. Naruto's hand was released from Itachi's grasp and it immediately curled into the raven's hair, tugging it slightly in order to bring Itachi closer.

Once the blond was breathless, Itachi moved back.

"Don't answer now," Itachi murmured. "Sleep on it. Sleep on it, love."

With one last, soft kiss Itachi was gone, leaving Naruto staring at the closing door, dazed.

"But I already know my answer…"

* * *

As usual, I have grown bored of this story. I always do that, I get bored of stories I write... this thing'll only have two more chapters.

Meh, I'll get attached to something new soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **the act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim. E.g. I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: **"Uchiha's do not grieve. They do not mourn. They move on. So move on. Find someone who can care for your son with you." When Sasuke said this to his brother, he didn't have his best friend in mind.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Warnings: **YAOI, boyXboy, lemon, swearing etc.

**Other: **'_Thinking_' Writing, _**Flashback/Dream**_

* * *

Moving On

**By Tanuki-Mara**

Beta'd by Imperial Mint.

_Dedicated to Brera Sterne_

* * *

Itachi shifted the tray he was carrying slightly, being careful not to spill the glass or food on it. A flower had been bobbing back and forth in a vase, but Itachi had taken it out and stomped on it, annoyed by the irritating thing. The meal on the tray was simple, as Itachi had prepared it himself, much to the amazement of the cook.

Itachi had purposefully switched off Naruto's alarm the night before, wanting the blond to get a good sleep. Shisui was downstairs being watched by the cook and, to some extent, Sasuke.

Pushing open the door to the blond's room carefully, Itachi slipped into the room silently. Crossing past the plain, but nice, furniture, Itachi placed the tray on Naruto's bedside table. He turned to the golden man, his eyes tracing the angelic body greedily. Naruto had changed into his pyjamas at some point, but the ring was still glittering on his finger. The blond's neck was exposed as he flopped messily in the bed, his foot sticking out one side to brush the floor.

Itachi sat on the bed, reaching down to stoke the blond's hair softly as he did so. Leaning in, he kissed Naruto gently.

"Naruto, wake up," Itachi commanded in a whisper. "Naruto…"

With a soft mewl, Naruto's face twisted up before relaxing. He opened bleary eyes slowly, blinking at the bright light. When said eyes fell onto Itachi, they widened.

"Oh Itachi…" Naruto whispered as he sat up. Itachi reached for the tray quickly.

"I made you breakfast," Itachi said as he handed the tray to the sitting blond. Naruto's eyes widened and a large grin stretched onto his face.

"Th-Thanks!" Naruto took the tray eagerly, picking up a spoon and digging in. Itachi watched with a smirk before settling in to wait for the blond to finish.

He wasn't impatient. He didn't mind that the usually fast-eating blond was eating slower than he ever had. He didn't mind that Naruto stopped eating every minute or so to take a small sip of his juice. He didn't mind that the blond stopped eating every _other _minute to tell Itachi how wonderful it tasted.

Once the blond was finished Itachi snatched the tray away from him.

"Well?"

Yeah… not impatient.

Naruto looked down at the ring on his finger, a small smile on his face.

"I already had my decision last night," he pointed out. Itachi's eyes didn't leave the blond's face as he placed the tray on the floor. Not even as Naruto leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Itachi, I love you and this last month and a half have been great, even though things have gone _fast_, but Shisui needs a father _and _a mother…"

A frown marred Itachi's face. What was Naruto saying? Was he saying that Shisui needed a male and _female _parent?!

A sharp flick to Itachi's head drew his attention back to Naruto.

"You're not listening," Naruto pointed out as his hand withdrew. Itachi blinked.

"Sorry," Itachi's voice was low and confused.

"Anyway," Naruto mumbled. "Shisui needs a mother and a father… a married couple…"

Before Itachi could ask Naruto for a more detailed answer the blond leaned in, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck and tugging him close.

"So my answer, despite how fast we're moving," Naruto whispered in a low husky voice. "Is _yes. _Yes I will marry you."

Relief flooded Itachi like a tidal wave. He'd said yes. He'd said _yes. _The raven's arms slipped around the blond and he pulled Naruto close as he nuzzled sunshine hair. He basked in the moment, Naruto pushed close against him, before a frown worked its way onto Itachi's face. He pulled back, looking down at the blond.

"You're not just saying this for Shisui," Itachi's frown deepened. "Are you?"

Naruto rolled bright eyes before capturing Itachi's lips quickly. He swirled his tongue around the warm cavern that was Itachi's mouth before withdrawing to fix Itachi with a hard stare.

"I love you, and I want to marry you," determination made the blond's voice strong and sure. Then a purely 'Naruto' grin flickered onto his face. "Shisui is just an added bonus."

* * *

"-and the perfect flower arrangement, going by your hair and Uchiha-san's hair, would definitely be golden-"

Naruto nodded, trying to appear interested as the woman Itachi had hired as a wedding planner droned on and on. He was bored as all hell! The woman obviously didn't care for his input, except to get his approval to charge Itachi a mint for, from what Naruto could gather, would be a completely ridiculous wedding! He needed to get the hell out of there…

"Mama! Mama!"

Oh, thank God and everything holy for Shisui! The child dashed into the lavish office from the room where Naruto had left him with a book under the watchful eye of the secretary, his face was scrunched up in a frown and he was obviously upset.

Naruto rose, scooping up his son with a frown. Shisui buried his face into Naruto's neck, clutching him tight as Naruto stroked the boys back while sinking into his seat.

"What's wrong?" Naruto whispered. "Shisui?"

"Hana…" Shisui mumbled against the blond's neck. "She's mean."

"Hana?" Naruto repeated, puzzled. "Who's Hana?"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Sakura, the wedding planner, rose, her emerald eyes wide.

"That's my daughter."

As if summoned by her mother's words, a young child of approximately six years old hurried in, her pink hair swaying behind her. Her black eyes narrowed as she saw Shisui being cradled by his Mama, her thick eyebrows down on her prominent forehead.

Shisui glared back at the girl, clutching Naruto tighter. Hana was barely affected by the glare. Poor Shisui wasn't that good at the Uchiha Death Glare yet, but Itachi had promised he would get better.

"Hana!" Sakura scolded. "Don't be rude to my clients! Do you want me to send you to exercise with Daddy and Uncle Gai?"

The girl flinched before shaking her head. She mumbled something that sounded like an apology before dashing out. Sakura smiled before sitting down to continue the preparations.

Naruto adjusted Shisui on his lap, frowning at the paperwork before him. The woman sure had managed a lot of planning in simply two weeks.

"Perhaps its best that Itachi be the one to look these over," Naruto interrupted. "I don't know much about it."

"Oh I'm afraid that's not possible," Sakura replied. "Uchiha-san stressed how unavailable he would be during this time, which is why you're here."

Naruto mentally cursed his fiancé. Damn Itachi had set her on him deliberately.

"Oh I know!" Naruto chirped as a sudden brain wave hit him. He leaned in, scribbling a number on the paper. "Here, send it to them. They have _great _taste!"

* * *

"FUCK YOU, DOBE!"

"Language, teme!"

* * *

The wedding ended up very simple.

After Sakura quit due to Sasuke's horrid attitude and frequent explosions, Itachi decided to skip all the pomp, which Naruto supported immensely, and they wound up standing before a judge in his small office two weeks later, hands joined and eyes locked as 'Honourable Hatake' joined them in holy matrimony.

Shisui was dressed adorably in a dark blue suit, holding the two wedding bands. Itachi's was a simple gold while Naruto's held two perfectly cut diamonds and a sapphire. The blond's eyes had narrowed at the visible reminder that he was the 'woman' in the relationship, but he chose to ignore it.

Their two witnesses consisted of Sasuke and Kiba, the raven's 'He's-Not-My-Boyfriend-No-Matter-What-You-Think-Or-Heard-Naruto.' Kakashi's assistant, Iruka, was darting around taking pictures of the whole thing.

Once the forms were signed and the simple ceremony done (including Iruka kicking the silver-haired man when he went into a little _too _much detail on the duties of a spouse), Naruto leaned up eagerly to capture Itachi's kiss, the final sealing of the promises they had both spoken.

Itachi's arms snaked around the blond's waist, drawing him against the raven's taunt body. As Itachi's tongue slipped into his mouth, Naruto let out a soft purr, ignoring Kakashi's cat-call and Kiba's wolf whistle.

"Perfect..." Naruto whispered as Itachi withdrew. "It's... perfect..."

"Hn," another soft kiss was pressed to the blond's lips as Itachi repressed a smile. "I agree."

Shisui smirked from his spot beside in between his uncle and his uncle's 'friend.' His Mama and Daddy were married. Now they could get back to paying attention to him.

* * *

"Good night, Shisui," Naruto whispered as he ran a hand through the Uchiha's hair.

"We love you…"

Shisui's eyes were already closed, the first of his snores slipping between his lips. Naruto bit his lip as he looked his son over, trying not to cry or grin at the sight. Shisui was so incredible…

Leaving the slumbering child, Naruto made his way back to his room, forgetting Itachi even though their hands were loosely joined.

Itachi didn't, however. He spun the blond silently, forcing Naruto to face him as he found himself pinned to the door leading to his room. Itachi loomed over him, eyes boring into Naruto's. Naruto was once again astonished by the level of emotions in the man's eyes; love, want, desire and lust… so much lust.

"Itachi…" no matter how hard Naruto tried he couldn't stop the name from slipping out so needily or wistfully.

"You don't sleep there anymore," Itachi informed the blond, his voice cold silk. An agreeable shiver ran through Naruto and he leaned in slightly, a grin flittering onto his face.

"Oh?" he whispered as he allowed Itachi to lead him away from the room and into the hallway. "And why would that be…?"

Itachi covered the blond's mouth with his own, his arms sliding around Naruto's slim body as he drew the lithe body close to his own. As his tongue slipped into Naruto's mouth he began to move, not particularly hurrying, but moving quickly as he dragged Naruto towards his own room.

Naruto allowed the raven to drag him, his own hands threaded through Itachi's ebony hair. Tugging the man's mouth closer, Naruto allowed Itachi to devour him entirely. And Itachi did. Still moving towards his room, the raven determinedly tasted every crevice of the blond's mouth, revelling in the sharp tangy taste that held only the barest hint of sweetness.

Gasping for breath, Naruto didn't realize when Itachi had released his mouth, only that the man was firmly attached to his collarbone. Spots swam before Naruto's eyes as his back thumped against a hard door. He was only pressed against it for a second before he almost fell back. Arms tightened around his waist, pulling him closer as Itachi shuffled them gracefully back into the room.

Despite a leech-like Uchiha on his neck wrecking havoc to his emotions Naruto managed to take in the room. It was as richly decorated as the rest of the house, but simple. Three doors led off to other areas, two of them plain, most likely leading to the bathroom and the wardrobe. The other doors, a lovely French design, must have led to a balcony.

A soft moan slid from Naruto's lips as Itachi moved back to his mouth. As the raven's tongue probed Naruto melted against his husband, clutching his hair tightly. He tugged Itachi in the direction of the bed and the raven paused.

Itachi looked down at the blond in his arms before looking over at the bed. Naruto's face was wonderfully flushed, his delicious tan skin marked with red hickies, his beautiful blue eyes wide with desire. And he was trying to get Itachi to the bed. To share that desire.

Who was Itachi to deny him?

Naruto's hands slid down to run over Itachi's shoulders and chest, his heart thumping with anticipation. He felt the firm muscles under his fingers and suddenly wished the shirt was gone so Naruto could feel Itachi's skin beneath his touch, wanting nothing between them. No clothes. No flesh. Just… Itachi…

"Oh God…" Naruto whimpered as his knees trembled. He bit his lip as he looked up at Itachi, his eyes tracing the pale skin, red tinted eyes and the lustful emotions swirling in them. Naruto wanted those emotions to be unleashed upon him. Upon his _body_. He wanted those emotions to sweep him away, leaving him dazed and unable to think while Itachi continued to move inside him. All his pent up feelings were raging to be released. "Itachi…"

Sensing the blond's need, Itachi quickly dragged him back towards the bed, tossing him on it quickly. Naruto moaned lightly as he hit the soft mattress, eyes wide and pleading.

"Itachi…" he whispered. "I need you… Oh _God_ I need you…"

Itachi's eyes met Naruto's, filled with love.

"I know, Naruto," he whispered. "I can see it… I love you, and will gladly take your body, but I want to know if this is what you want."

Naruto's brow furrowed as he tilted his head to the side.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked in confusion. "I love you Itachi, and I want to give myself to you entirely."

Itachi's lips returned to Naruto's neck, massaging the skin softly. Naruto gripped Itachi's hair, eyes closing as he sighed softly.

"I know this is all a bit rushed," Naruto whispered. "It's all happened so fast; our relationship, the engagement, the _wedding._ But Itachi, it all feels so _right._"

Itachi sucked hard at the blond's words, silently encouraging him. Naruto let out a soft gasp, trying to stay focused.

"I love you so much, and I love our son," he managed to whimper. "Please, don't leave me here like this. I want this. I _need _this."

"Only if you're sure," Itachi's voice was deep and husky. "If you are… then I won't stop."

"I am…" Naruto breathed. "I know I am. I have never been surer of anything in my life, except marrying you."

Itachi's lips met Naruto's softly, a gentle sealing of a promise. Naruto closed his eyes at the contact, wanting to feel with his others senses. He let Itachi's taste swamp him, his scent fill his head and the feel of his lips spark excitement in him. Itachi's tongue moved around his mouth quickly, mapping everything out. Naruto's hands reached up to fiddled with the buttons on Itachi's shirt, dancing down them to reveal Itachi's smooth chest.

Itachi released the blond's mouth, tugging the faded orange tee that covered his caramel chest until he was revealed. Naruto leaned up to suck on Itachi's neck eagerly, marking the pale skin. Itachi allowed it, Leaning forward and letting the blond suck on him for a moment more before he pried him off, attaching his own mouth to the blond's neck. As Itachi made a matching mark to the one Naruto had given him, his hands fiddled with Naruto's pants. Naruto reached up to tug them open himself, shoving the pants down.

Itachi all but ripped them off, sending them flying. Naruto's legs spread slightly, letting Itachi settle in between. Itachi ground down on the blond eagerly, letting out the softest moan as their half hard erections came into contact. Naruto's moan was less dignified, coupled with a slight squeal as Itachi's hands came up to play with his nipples.

Itachi leaned back to look at the blond. He had never dreamed Naruto would be so responsive. The volume of his voice jumped up and down, showing how excited he was. Itachi ran his hands down Naruto's chest before stopping at his boxers, eyes sliding up to meet bright azure.

"I want you, Naruto," Itachi's voice was raw and husky. "God I want you bad. I want to taste your skin, you essence, _everything._ I want to feel you beneath me, moaning and trembling. And I want you to say you want me."

"Oh God…" Naruto wailed as Itachi's hands slid down to wrap around his member.

"Itachi… I want you!"

Itachi tugged the boxers down, leaning down to take the blond's erection into his mouth without preamble. His tongue ran along the bottom of the member, gaining an internal smirk at Naruto's mewl. He sucked hard, every noise Naruto made spurning him on. He knew the blond was hoping to come soon, but Itachi wasn't about to allow that.

Withdrawing, Itachi quickly picked up the lube from the bedside table and squeezed a substantial amount onto his hand. Naruto reached up to undo Itachi's pants, shoving them down. Itachi leaned in, pressing a lubed finger to Naruto's entrance.

As the first finger pushed in Naruto pushed down on it, his eyes rolling up. Itachi moved the fingers quickly, and soon all three were pressed in. Naruto had long lost the ability to speak, bucking on the fingers and gripping the bed.

"Don't stop!" he gasped out. "Oh fuck! Itachi!"

Removing his fingers and pushing away his pants, Itachi pressed forward. As he was slowly swallowed up, Itachi allowed his hands to roam the delicate body below him. As soon as Itachi was completely sheathed Naruto gasped heavily, taking in a long shuddering breath.

"Oh Itachi…" he whispered. "You feel- you feel so good…"

Itachi showered the blond's upturned face with soft kisses before moving back, closing his eyes and thrusting his hips experimentally. As soon as Itachi was sure the blond was comfortable he began to move faster, clutching Naruto close to him as he buried his face in soft golden hair.

"Tight…" Itachi whispered. "So tight."

"Ahh…more…" Naruto sighed, his eyes glazing over. "God… more…"

Itachi's hand reached down to curl around the blond's member, pumping quickly. The intense desire Itachi had felt had long become a powerful fire, and he was intending to burn Naruto with his lust.

With a hard thrust Itachi filled the blond. Still thrusting, Itachi pumped faster until Naruto burst with a long, lusty wail. As their orgasms crashed down on them they both bucked together, eyes locked as they came down from their highs.

Itachi collapsed sideways, pulling out of the blond and dropping beside him. Naruto didn't notice, as he was still too dazed from his mind-shattering orgasm. He barely felt when he was lifted and slid underneath the blankets. He did register when Itachi joined him, his arms curling around the blond, pulling him close. Naruto surrendered to the deep sleep that hovered on the edge of his vision, unaware of the smiling raven watching him.

* * *

And we celebrate my grand return to writing with a smutty chapter and lots of fan-art gifts!! ...please let there be fan-art gifts...

Anyway, yeah I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter - just the epilogue left after.

Oh, Point of interest - The Cheshire Cat has overtaken this story in reviews... come on, ItaNaru fans!! Review and show how much you love ItaNaru!!


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **the act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim. E.g. I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: **"Uchiha's do not grieve. They do not mourn. They move on. So move on. Find someone who can care for your son with you." When Sasuke said this to his brother, he didn't have his best friend in mind.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Warnings: **YAOI, boyXboy, lemon, swearing etc.

**Other: **'_Thinking_' Writing, _**Flashback/Dream**_

* * *

Moving On

**By Tanuki-Mara**

Beta'd by Imperial Mint.

_Dedicated to Brera Sterne_

* * *

"And then they all lived happily ever after," Naruto finished softly. "The end…"

Naruto looked up from the book as he closed it, smiling as he saw Shisui fast asleep. The young Uchiha was curled up tightly on his side, a small fist next to his cherub cheek. Naruto swooped down to kiss the dark head before setting the book on the bedside table silently. Rearranging the covers around his beloved son he stroked his hair lightly, the soft smile on his face never fading, staying as strong as it had been since it first blossomed after the wedding that took place a month ago.

Leaving the room, Naruto managed not to trip on anything as he made it out of the room. Stumbling slightly in the corridor, he made his way towards his and Itachi's room, humming softly. Naruto had managed to break the raven's three am habit, getting him to bed at a reasonable hour with some rather… persuasive methods.

Sure enough, when Naruto reached the bedroom Itachi was hunched over his desk, raven hair sweeping the papers. Naruto snuck up behind him, his arms sliding around his neck as he hugged the man tight from behind. Itachi's pen slowed before speeding up again.

"He's out," Naruto whispered as he nuzzled Itachi's neck. Itachi nodded before returning to his work.

Naruto pouted, annoyed by Itachi's ignoring of him. He hugged the man tighter, trailing soft kisses up his neck. Itachi chuckled softly, his pen dropping.

"Alright," his voice was soft as spun the chair, dislodging Naruto's hands as he whirled to face him. Cupping Naruto's face he claimed the blond's lips deeply, exploring his mouth eagerly before parting. "What do you want to do?"

"Nothing," Naruto whispered as he clambered onto Itachi's lap. "I just wanna spend time with you."

Itachi's arms snaked around Naruto and he lifted the blond up, gripping his behind firmly as he stood. Naruto curled his arms around the man's neck, nuzzling his neck again. Itachi strode calmly to the bed, placing Naruto on it gently. Naruto bounced happily on it, loving the soft covers as Itachi swooped back in to his lips. Naruto loved the bed. He spent ages on it; watching Itachi work, watching Itachi read, begging Itachi to pay attention to him – and lying happily sated after the raven thoroughly did.

Itachi's kisses became more demanding. His tongue mapped out every crevice, exploring and re-exploring eagerly. Naruto allowed the heat and taste to swamp him for a moment before he withdrew.

"So…" he breathed as Itachi slid down to his neck. "Is this what Sasuke meant when he told you to move on?"

Itachi bit Naruto's neck sharply before licking the spot.

"My little brother has good ideas sometimes,"

Yes, as Itachi's little blond moaned beneath him Itachi was very glad he had listened to Sasuke.

Now he was moving on.

And he couldn't think of anyone he would rather move on with than Naruto.

* * *

And that's the end.

I hope you all enjoyed it, namely Brera Sterne, who the story is dedicated to. I also want to give a big thank you to Imperial Mint, who beta'd this for me.

I'll probably start a new ItaNaru soon, so keep an eye out.


End file.
